


Way Back When

by Deirdre14 (littlemonster)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/Deirdre14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali is the new girl at Satellite High School, Florida, having moved from Virginia. Already an established soccer player, how will she integrate herself into her new team? And does she have more in common than she thinks with the dominant, blonde-haired goalkeeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ali ran her hands over the navy new blazer for what must have been the fifteenth time that morning. She was stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom for the past 10 minutes. She was looking at herself, studying herself, figuring herself out. Starting a new school is never easy, everyone knows that. Starting a new high school, in a new city, with no new friends, not easy doesn’t even cover it. Ali was scared, petrified. She wanted to look her best; she had bought the school uniform, a brand new soccer kit and all the required school books. But now she was totally regretting that. She was starting to think she was over-prepared and was now even contemplating turning up in trackies and a vest. What was cool in her old school might not be cool in Satellite High School. Who was she kidding, Ali Krieger wasn’t cool. She was far from cool, on outsider, an inbetweener if you will. She wasn’t one of the geeks or nerds, but she never stood out. No one really noticed her but she kind of preferred it that way.

“Ali! Get a move on, the car has started!”

Ali jumped at the sound of her mother’s voice and was quickly transported back to reality. She sighed deeply before grabbing her backpack and gear bag and headed for the stairs. Here goes nothing.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The place was huge and Ali was lost. There were hundreds, no thousands; it must be thousands, of kids walking up and down the hallways like they were on some kind of mission. Everyone chatted to each other loudly on their way, laughing could be heard from every side and Ali couldn’t even tell her left from her right. 

“Excuse… sorry, excuse me! Hello! Someone!”

Ali’s attempts to stop various students on their tracks were all in vain. It was like everyone except Ali had been told there was a thousand dollars somewhere in the school and they had to search to find it. The day had not got off to a good start then. Suddenly Ali felt a stiff arm on her shoulder and she turned immediately. Looking down at her was a man in his 50’s with balding white hair and glasses. His huge stomach looked like it was asking to be released from the clutches of his tight shirt and Ali wondered if that was painful for him.

“Hello young lady. You’re looking a bit lost. My name is Mr. Simmons and I’m the principal here at Satellite High School. If you’ll follow me I’ll get you set up.”

He said the words in such quick succession that Ali was immediately aware he had been repeating them all morning to various students along the hallway. She followed him as he made his way up a wooden staircase which looked centuries old. He opened the door to a small office labelled “Mr. Simmons, Principal.” At least he was telling the truth, Ali thought.

“Please take a seat. We seem to have found a lot of new wandering students along the hallways this morning,” the man said with a chuckle.

Ali let out a relieved laugh. She liked Mr. Simmons. He was the first friendly face she encountered that morning and he removed her from the horrifying situation she found herself in on the hallway. 

“Now, what’s your name? And where have you come from?” Mr Simmons asked while rooting out a pile of folders from his filing cabinet. He must have been doing this all morning; finding lost, new students and getting them acquainted.

“Ali Krieger. I moved from Forest Park High School, Virginia.”

Ali glanced around the dimly lit room while Mr Simmons searched for the correct folder. Trophies, medals, plaques and certificates lined every corner of the walls. Some trophies were shaped into footballs, others into basketballs and surfboards. The thought crossed her mind that if the school won anything else, it wouldn’t fit into Mr Simmons office and what then?

“Ah! Ms Krieger!” the man finally spoke. “Here we have your file and…“ He stopped suddenly as he was reading Ali’s file. Ali gulped and blushed a little.

“Wow. This is an impressive sporting record, Ali. Soccer captain, 10 goals in one season, All-Virginia AAA selection.” He let out a long exasperated sigh as he sat back in his seat.  
“You do intend on joining the soccer team here too right?” Ali could see the man’s eyes light up with hope at the thought of her addition to his team. Sport clearly meant a lot to him.

Ali nodded her head, “yeah I guess, if you’ll have me,” she smiled.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************

The rest of Ali’s first day had been a blur. An eventful, frightful and not knowing where the hell she was blur. Mr Simmons had given her a timetable and allocated her a locker to put her gear bag into. He promised to add her to the roster immediately and inform the coach of her arrival. Ali was most anxious about joining her new school mostly because of joining her new soccer team. She loved her team at Forest Park; they were all so close, all such good friends since childhood and as a result, their teams worked brilliantly together. Ali was devastated to leave all that behind. She was sure she was going to fit into her new team here. She wouldn’t understand their tactics, their developed set of skills and how they communicated with one another. She felt she was going to be intrusive and was not looking forward to first practice later that day.

After being late for almost every class due to not knowing which way was up or down in her newfound environment; Ali was glad the day was over and she could stretch her legs on her much-loved soccer field. She grabbed her kit from her locker and made her way to the changing rooms.

“But I was sure she was dating Kevin Bridges?”  
“Kevin Bridges?! Ew, he looks like a foot!”

Ali could hear the mindless gossip as she approached the girls’ changing rooms. She took a deep breath just as she was about to open the door, she hated this. Like a Mexican wave, all the girls in the changing room turned at once in Ali’s direction. Ali could see the confusion on their faces at this new addition to the group. No one spoke for what seemed like forever in which Ali just stared at the floor.

“Hellooo?” 

Ali looked up. Standing in the middle of the floor with a sports bra and shorts and what looked like a tattoo on her arm was a blonde haired girl with her arms outstretched. She was clearly the dominant one in the group then, Ali thought. Probably the team captain who everyone answers to and who speaks for the whole group.  
Ali realised they were now staring even more and she wasn’t making a good first impression.

“Erm, hey. I’m Ali… I’m a centre-back… I’m new…” she mumbled quickly. God, these girls were judgmental. This is last thing Ali wanted. Why couldn’t she be back with all her friends in Virginia, enjoying the cool, but not boiling weather like here in Florida?

All the girls slowly turned to the dominant one in the middle who continued to stare blankly at Ali. Jeez, why were they treating this girl in the middle like some kind of God with all the answers?

“You any good?” the middle one finally asked. The others turned around quickly in Ali’s direction eagerly awaiting a response.

“So I’ve been told…” Ali didn’t like to boast about her athletic achievements. She was just focused on always bettering herself and besides, they would all see what’s she capable of on the field soon enough.

The girls turned their heads quickly once again in the middle one’s direction. They were like puppets on strings, Ali thought.  
The middle one seemed to stare at Ali for what seemed like forever and a century, her jaw clenched tightly and her hands clasped together at her front.  
Eventually, she shrugged her shoulders and turned away, “alright.”  
The other girls immediately continued their mindless gossip from earlier and continued to change into their kits.  
Ali stood there, not really sure what just happened. But when she realised no one was now staring at her anymore, she proceeded to change into her kit. This was going to be one hell of a journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali’s first training session didn’t go as bad as she expected. She had surprised the girls with her quick feet, her stamina and her ability to get the ball in any situation. She was even pretty sure she received some back-handed compliments from her team-mates after the session and Ali was beginning to think they had already accepted her. However, one person stood out in particular for Ali; the girl in the locker room who stood in the middle and asked if she was any good. Turns out her name is Ashlyn, she’s the keeper, the captain and the one everyone answers to. But Ali could also understand why. Ashlyn didn’t let one ball past her in the entire training session. Her ability to dominate the net and cover every angle with such precision was something Ali had never encountered before. 

Back in the locker room, Ali was the main talking point among her team-mates.

“Yo, where you from?!” an African-American girl shouted across the locker room at Ali.

“Erm, Virginia! Forest Park High School!” Ali attempted to shout back. It was at times like this she wished her voice would actually rise above a certain decibel.   
The other girls seemed to nod at her response like it was understandable.

“You did good out there,” standing beside Ali was goalkeeper Ashlyn. Ali hadn’t even seen her until now. Her face was expressionless and Ali couldn’t tell if she was jealous or happy for her. 

“I’ll tell coach you’re worth starting for us” Ashlyn continued and stared at Ali for a response. Oh, she expects me to thank her? Ali thought.  
“Okay. Thanks.”

Ashlyn smiled for what Ali thought must have been the first time in her lifetime and walked back to her locker to change. At least Ali had proved something that day.

***********************************************************************************************************

“Oh shit” Ali whispered to herself as the tonne of books she was carrying fell to the floor. She swore Florida somehow required double the amount of reading Virginia did. Her school bag was nearly almost empty at Virginia but here she always felt like she was carrying a tonne of bricks on her back every day.

She bent down to retrieve the offending items when she noticed someone was already helping her. She looked up and saw a dark haired girl with glasses about Ali’s age.

“I presume you’re new?” the girl giggled.

Ali laughed, “Yeah. Pretty sure I’ve never seen so many books in all my life.”

The girl picked up the remaining items and handed them to Ali.

“Thanks.” Ali smiled. “Ali… I’m Ali.”

The other girl’s eyes widened in surprise, “Ali? Krieger? You’re Ali Krieger the new girl?” she asked.

Ali looked to the floor and shuffled her feet a little. Good news travels fast.

“That’s me.”

The other girl gasped, “Wow. Everyone has been talking about you since you started practice for the soccer team. They say you might even have more talent than Ashlyn Harris.”  
Ali didn’t really know how to respond when people said things like that.

“Thanks I guess. And you are?” 

The other girl laughed, “oh sorry! I’m Stacey. I write for the school newspaper. Don’t play soccer unfortunately. I might have to do a piece about you in the paper if you don’t mind? It’s pretty big news around here.”

Ali already felt like a local celebrity or something. She didn’t really understand why people made such a big deal out of her.

She shrugged her shoulders, “yeah, sure, whatever.”

Stacey grinned widely; she didn’t usually get a positive response to that question.

“Awesome!” she handed Ali a piece of paper. “Here’s my address. Come by whenever you can and we’ll do something. See ya later!” Stacey quickly walked off in the other direction.

Ali wasn’t sure but she thought she had just made her first friend.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few weeks had passed at Satellite High and things were going good for Ali. Stacey, who turns out to actually be a really nice person, published an article about Ali in the school newspaper. It had highlighted her athletic achievements to date and what she hoped to achieve in the future. She was even asked is there any tension between her and other “star athlete” Ashlyn Harris. Apparently people thought they hated each other. Ali barely knew the girl.

Training had been pretty intense recently as a big game was coming up; first game of the season and a chance for Ali to really prove herself. The pressure was really on due to the article published and the “buzz” surrounding her. Things like this were never made a big deal of in Virginia; people just supported her and wished her the best. Here, she felt like they were judging her and secretly wishing she would mess up.

The girls were having a pre-game pep talk in the locker room.

“It’s the first game this season,” Coach pointed out, “I want a good start. No, scratch that. I want the best start. I want to win here today people. I want to win because there is no losing! Satellite High School doesn’t do losing! We are the best team in the league and with our new star addition; there is no room for losing!”

I wonder who that could be, Ali thought. 

The girls entered the pitch and as Ali looked to the crowd, she smiled when she saw her Mum, Dad and Stacey waving back at her.

The game had got off to a good start. Satellite High School were 1-0 up due to Katlynn’s header in the 15th minute. Ashlyn had, as expected, played brilliantly throughout, saving everything that she came into contact with. With Ali being on the back line, she could hear Ashlyn shouting commands to the players throughout and watched her every move. In many ways Ali admired her; it was like she had been playing professionally for years, she knew exactly what she was doing. 

The game was heading into the final 10 minutes and the opposition were really driving into them. Attack after attack was being launched and even Ali was finding it hard to fight them off. They had conceded a corner in the very last minute and the pressure was certainly on. Number 7 of the opposition launched the ball into the 6-yard box, Ali was at the far post guarding Ashlyn’s back. Several opponents leaped into the air, the ball colliding with only one girl’s head. It was too quick, too high for Ashlyn who failed to connect. All Ali could see was a round shaped object flying in her direction. She did what she had been taught to do in any soccer situation and managed to get her entire body in front of the ball on time in order to clear it off the line and halfway down the pitch when the whistle blew for full time.

The crowd cheered and Ali could hear faint chants of her name through her dazed state. She hadn’t felt pressure like that in a while but she smiled when she realised what she had just done.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Back in the locker room, several team-mates congratulated Ali which really made her proud to be there and helped her feel more involved in the team.

As the other girls left to go home, Ali stayed a little while longer in the locker room. There was something she found comforting in a locker room environment. Maybe it was the positive energy emanating or maybe it was just the smell of sweat which reminded her of the hard work everybody put in. She liked to just sit there after games and assess her performance in her head, always trying to think of ways she could improve.

“You really saved my ass out there.”

Ali turned around on the bench she was sitting on to see Ashlyn standing the other side of the room. She was still in her kit which she clearly hadn’t changed out of yet.

“I thought something would actually get past me,” the blonde girl smiled.

Ali laughed, “Yeah, well. That’s my job I guess.”

Ashlyn walked the distance of the room to sit next to Ali.

She took a deep breath as she stared straight ahead, “well, you’re really good at it. Your job I mean.”

Ali could sense a tinge of worry in Ashlyn’s voice as she spoke.

“So are you,” Ali assured her.

Ashlyn smiled a little, “Yeah. But the pressure is unbearable sometimes you know? I feel like I can’t even let one goal in or I let everyone down. Surely you know what that’s like?” she turned to look directly at Ali.

Ali hadn’t even thought about that. She and Ashlyn were the stars of this school. They were the ones everyone expected to go onto achieve amazing things in life; the ones whose names would be plastered all over the country. Yeah, shit, that was immense pressure. And Ali could see it was getting to Ashlyn. 

“Hey,” Ali said sternly. “I’ve seen you in goal. You have an amazing talent. You have a gift. And it’s ok to let goals in. It’s ok to let as many goals in as you like. Cause it’s ok to screw up. Cause you know what happens when you screw up?”

Ashlyn looked dejected to the floor and shook her head. 

“You learn, Ashlyn. You learn from your mistakes. That’s what they’re there for. So don’t ever feed me that bullshit ok?” Ali smiled.  
Ashlyn laughed and looked at her.

“Thanks,” she said sincerely. “I really needed to hear that. Well, I hear it a lot but not from people who really know what it’s like. It’s good to hear it from someone who’s in the same boat as me.”

Ali smiled, “I’ve got your back.”


	3. Chapter 3

Things had been going good for Ali for the past few weeks. Her team had won their first 3 league games, Ali’s grades were high and she was making new friends. Everywhere she went, be it school or otherwise, people were complimenting her soccer ability; telling her she was destined for great things and to “keep it up.” She was beginning to understand exactly what Ashlyn was talking about the other week in the locker room. She had never felt this kind of pressure before, but she felt she could handle it; she knew she was talented and she was excited about her future. She replayed the conversation with Ashlyn over and over again. She hoped she did enough to reassure the blonde that she didn’t have to worry. Yeah, all eyes were on her and Ali during games but it can also be a good thing that people admired them and looked up to them. In Ali’s mind that was something to embrace and not fear. She hoped to have a similar conversation again with Ashlyn in the future.

That conversation wasn’t as far away as Ali expected. 4th game into the season and Satellite High were playing against Abraham Lincoln High School. Every time Ali had played against this team, it had also been dirty. They didn’t like losing and ended up taking it out on the opposition with risky fouls and pushing and shoving. In the second half of the game, Satellite High were leading 2-0 and they already had 1 team-mate injured. The opposition had given away 8 free kicks, some dangerously close to the penalty area and had 5 players booked. 

Suddenly Ali saw number 11 charge forward down the field straight in her direction. She had a look of anger and determination written all over her face. Ali suddenly remembered her from previous games and didn’t like the thought at all. The last thing Ali needed right now was a serious injury. Ali attempted to tackle the girl unsuccessfully as she sprinted past with the ball. All Ali could do now was look on as it was number 11 against Ashlyn. Ashlyn dived at the girl’s feet to safely retrieve the ball in her hands. Instead, Ashlyn let out a screech of pain as the girl’s boots collided with her face and the ball rolled away outside the post. 

Ali immediately rose to her feet and rain to Ashlyn’s aid.

“Ash… Ash, are you ok?” Ali bent down on one knee trying to see into the other girl’s face who was face-down on the grass, her hands gripping her face. 

“Hey, medical!” Ali called over to the side lines as everyone watched bewildered. “Medical! We need medical, she’s injured!” Ali shouted.

*****************************************************************************************************

Ali couldn’t concentrate for the remainder of the match. She kept thinking of that image of Ash face-down and lifeless on the grass. She had been taken off in a stretcher, groaning in pain and Ali couldn’t wait until the game was over to check if her teammate was ok. 

Back in the locker room, all the other girls were surrounding Ashlyn who was sitting on the bench. Ali couldn’t see her but recognised her voice immediately.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Honestly, it’s just bruised. I’ll get her back next time.”

Once the others had stopped fussing and left to head home, Ali took the opportunity to speak with Ashlyn alone.

“Hey…” Ali said as she approached the bench where the keeper was still sitting with an ice-pack to her face.

Ash looked up and tried her best to smile, “Hey” she mumbled.

“Where’s it sore?” Ali asked as she sat next to the blonde.

“Everywhere” Ash laughed.

Ali gently reached for the ice pack and removed it from Ashlyn’s face for a closer inspection. There was bruising mainly around her lips and mouth and what looked to be dried blood on her cheeks. Ashlyn looked to the floor and blushed. She didn’t like people seeing her like this, especially Ali. 

 

“Did they say how long you’ll be out for?”

Ashlyn shook her head, “Nah, not really.”

Ali looked at her sternly, “Are you serious? You’re not thinking of playing like that? No offence Ash, but you look like shit.”

Ashlyn seemed to be a little taken aback; she wasn’t used to people trying to tell her what to do. 

“It’s a bit of bruising Ali, I’m not gonna die.”

Ali took a deep breath before she contemplated her words.

“I understand you feel under a lot of pressure to perform to the best of your ability, Ash. But sometimes you gotta take a break. You got beat up pretty bad out there today. You need to rest. Yeah, the team won’t be as good without you and yeah we might let some goals in. But what did I tell you huh? That’s ok. It’s ok to lose sometimes. It’s ok to be gracious in defeat and it’s ok to fall, as long as you get back up.”

Ali looked at Ashlyn and could see tears forming in her eyes.

“Thank you” Ash managed to choke out before burying her head in her hands and sobbing.

Ali was a little alarmed at seeing the goalkeeper show so much emotion but she did the only thing she could do and wrapped both arms and around her and let her sob into her shoulder.

“It’s alright, it’s alright” Ali soothed the keeper as she let out all of her pent of frustration. Trying to lead a team, being a “star athlete”, having the whole town’s eyes on you and just getting injured was not easy for Ashlyn Harris. For the first time in a long time she let down her bold exterior because Ali let her. Nobody let her do that before. It was like everybody expected things from her, demanded things. But Ali didn’t; Ashlyn felt like she could be herself around the brunette. She had never met anyone like her before.

Once her sobs subsided, Ashlyn released her tight grip from around Ali’s neck and wiped her nose.

“Sorry…” Ash laughed a little.

“That’s ok,” Ali smiled. Ashlyn caught the brunette’s eyes for the first time that day. She had been too ashamed to look at her in her bruised and bloodied state. But looking at her right now, she was grateful. Grateful that someone like Ali had come into her life at a time when she needed it the most. Grateful that she knew someone as understanding, talented, smart and kind as Ali.

Ash realised she was now staring and diverted her eyes to the ground.

“You know we gotta stop meeting like this and having these deep conversations,” she laughed.

Ali giggled and it made Ashlyn’s heart soar. She always felt better when Ali was around, she always made her feel better. 

There was a moment of silence between them when neither really knew what to say until Ashlyn remembered.

“Oh, there’s a house party at Megan’s house this weekend if you’re up for it? Kind of to celebrate the start of the season. You’ll probably get to know more people from around here too.”

Ali smiled at the kind offer; she had a made a few friends in Florida but nothing big and she didn’t really fit into any clique or social circle so she never got invited to parties.

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that.”

“Awesome. Let’s just pray my face is healed by then,” Ashlyn smirked.

Ali playfully pushed her over as she stood up, “girl, all the praying in the world ain’t gonna fix that face.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn didn’t turn up to practice for the rest of the week, just as Ali had hoped. It was not that she didn’t want to see the keeper; she just wished Ashlyn would take things easy for a while. It was the night of Megan’s house party and Ali was beginning to feel her nerves creep in. She knew who Megan was, she played midfield, but she had never really spoken to her apart from the odd “hey” in the hallway or “pass it here” on the pitch. So she wasn’t sure if it was ok to attend tonight; I mean she hadn’t received an invite from the host but she received an invite from the host’s friend so that counts right? Ali really didn’t get how things worked around here. 

Dressed in a short, tight black dress and black heels, Ali arrived at the house at 9.30pm. She was informed things would get started around 8pm but she figured if she came a bit later, people wouldn’t notice her as much. Sure enough, the party was in full swing; Ali could hear the music two blocks down in her mother’s car as they approached. Upon entering, Ali could see hundreds of people her own age laughing, drinking and smoking in every area of the house. The entire school must be here, Ali thought. She was glad for the commotion and the size of the crowd. Most of these mustn’t have even got an invite and at least Ali did.

She squeezed her way past the guests to make her way to the kitchen to find someone she knew. 

“Ali! Over here, Ali!” 

Ali recognized Stacey calling her from the kitchen, her arm waving erratically in the air, desperate to be seen through the crowd. 

The brunette pulled Ali into a tight hug once she reached her.

“You made it! You’re here!” She girl slurred, a half empty cup in her hand. 

“Yeah and I’m totally sober,” Ali laughed.

Stacey grabbed an unoccupied cup and a bottle of Vodka from the counter and poured some in.

“Not anymore,” she smiled, handing the cup to Ali.

“Have you seen Ashlyn?” Ali tried to shout over the mixture of loud music and voices.

Stacey smirked in response. “Why, do you like her?”

Ali laughed awkwardly; she didn’t quite know what Stacey meant. Sure she liked Ashlyn, but was that what Stacey was asking?

“Yeah, she’s my friend.”

Stacey smirked again. “People have been saying you two have been very close lately. You do know she’s gay right?”

Actually, she didn’t. Ali hadn’t really thought about it and to be honest, it didn’t really matter to her. It’s not like it was any of Ali’s business.

“Nah, didn’t know that,” Ali shrugged.

Stacey gave her a side-eyeing look.

“What?” Ali asked.

Stacey laughed, “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist, Al! You can tell just by looking her. Tattoos, that swagger, the hugging of other teammates. It’s pretty obvious.”

Ali shrugged again, “Anyway, have you seen her?”

Stacey drunkenly pointed in the direction of the sitting room while squinting her eyes.

“Thanks.”

“Go have some fun,” Stacey winked.

“Whatever.”

After successfully weaving her way through the crowds and avoiding being fallen on by drunken men and women, Ali located Ashlyn sitting in the living room with some other girls she recognised from the team. Ali noticed Ash dressed in a dark blue blazer, black jeans and brown boots. She also had her hair down over her shoulders which Ali had never seen before.

“Al!” the blonde shouted excitedly upon recognising her. She immediately jumped to her feet and enveloped the brunette in a tight embrace. Ali tried not to think back to what Stacey said.

When Ash finally let go, Ali could see her face had recovered pretty well, given it had only been a few days since the injury. The swelling had got down and all that was left were a few small cuts.

“You look much better,” Ali observed, “look what a few days off can do.”

Ashlyn smirked in response, “You trying to flirt with me, Kriegs?”

Ali, taken aback by the remark, blushed and looked to the floor wishing it would swallow her.

Ash noticed and rescued the brunette, “only kidding, don’t freak out.” She shoved the brunette playfully and watched as she stumbled back a few feet in her high heels.

“Come sit with us,” the blonde motioned to the girls drinking and chatting on the sofa.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

The conversation and the drinks flowed for the remainder of the night and Ali felt relaxed in the company she was in. The girls chatted about soccer mainly and how happy they were at Ali joining their team.

“Why did you move from Virginia anyway?” Ashlyn asked, placing her hand on the small of Ali’s back. “If that’s not too personal.”

Ali suddenly felt very hot from the touch, or maybe it was just the excessive amount of alcohol she had now consumed.

“Um, no not personal. Dad got a new job down here, so we had no choice really.”

“Must have been hard,” Ash observed, “Leaving all your friends, teammates, boyfriend…” Ashlyn trailed off, smirking at Ali.

Ali blushed again; suddenly it felt like 100 degrees in the room. Ashlyn was totally flirting with her and Ali kinda liked it.

She shook her head back and forth, “Negative on the boyfriend. Everything else, positive.”

Ashlyn grinned, “It was hard leaving your boyfriend or you didn’t have one?”

Wow, she’s pushing it, Ali thought.

“Didn’t have one,” Ali confirmed taking another drink of Vodka. God, she needed it.

“Ever had one?”

Wow, Ashlyn Harris was really pushing it. She must have had a lot to drink and she won’t remember any of this conversation in the morning, Ali thought.

Ali shook her head.

Ashlyn sensed the brunette was uncomfortable at the questioning and directed conversation to one of the other girls.

“I need to pee” Ali announced for what must have been the 10th time that night.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

That was a relief, Ali thought. The peeing and the escaping Ashlyn’s questioning. What did she want? Did she like Ali? Did Ali like her? Did Ali like girls? Do girls like Ali? All these questions were swimming in Ali’s head and she couldn’t concentrate on any of them as her head itself felt like it was swimming.

As she attempted to make her way downstairs, she heard a voice calling her from one of the bedrooms as she passed it.

Inside was Ashlyn, staring up at 4 or 5 swords on the wall of the bedroom.

“Have you seen these swords? Who the hell keeps swords in their bedroom?” the blonde asked, her back to Ali.

Ali shook her head, “Megan’s parents, it seems. Leave them there.” Ali was afraid the blonde would attempt to take them down, ending up in one of them getting broken. Then for sure, there would be no more house parties at Megan’s and Ali was having too much of a good time and wanted to do this every weekend.

Ashlyn turned around and smiled at the defender, “You drunk?”

“A little. You?”

“A little.”

The brunette closed the door behind her, “Did you follow me up here?”

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders and smirked, “I got lost.”

The keeper took a few steps towards the brunette, “are you having a good night?”

Ali suddenly felt her heart beat quicken. God, Ash looked hot. So confident, so sexy, but so beautiful all at the same time. Even if Ali’s vision was blurred, Ashlyn still looked incredible. Everything about the goalkeeper she admired. 

The defender took the last few steps forward, close enough to whisper, “The best.”

The two girls just stood there looking at one another for what seemed like an eternity; Ashlyn with her hands in her pockets, Ali with her hands clasped in front of her. 

Ashlyn glanced to the floor before asking, “I never got the chance to ask earlier, have you ever had a girlfriend?” 

Ali laughed awkwardly at the question; this girl just doesn’t give up. “Nope, never. How about you?”

The blonde shook her head.

“What?!” Ali said a bit louder than she wanted to. She couldn’t believe someone like Ashlyn had never had a girlfriend. Confident, charming, talented, smart, sexy Ashlyn Harris; no girlfriend.

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows, “why are you so surprised?”

“Sorry, it’s just I imagined you’d have been with plenty of girls before, that’s all.” Ali hadn’t really thought about it until tonight when Stacey told her Ash was a lesbian. Since then she imagined she’s been pretty popular in Florida’s gay scene.

Ash shrugged her shoulders, “what can I say? Never met the right girl, I guess.”

Ali just waited for her to say it and Ali felt something in her soar when she did.

“Well, maybe until now,” the blonde almost whispered.

Suddenly, there felt like nothing else to do in that moment only other than what Ali was about to do. She slowly closed the gap between the two of them and brought her hands to rest on the other girl’s jawline. Ali studied the goalkeeper’s face; was this what she wanted? Was this too much? 

Ash could sense the brunette’s hesitation so she nodded ever so slightly. Ali could see the blonde girl’s lips calling out for her as she slowly pressed her own against Ashlyn’s. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but just for slight moment, she thought it possible that she could fly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has naughty bits so if you're not into that, that's cool, you can just skip it. :)

Ash took a quick step back from this heated, sudden kiss with Ali. The brunette girl’s lips on her own felt so good that the blonde desperately didn’t want this to be a once-off, drunken mistake. 

Ali’s hands fell to her sides in disappointment, “what’s wrong?” she asked.

The soft, gentle tone in Ali’s voice always got to Ashlyn. It was always so sweet and caring. Ashlyn felt bad for even thinking that Ali didn’t care about her.

She shook her head back and forth and captured the brunette’s lips again, “nothing” she whispered against them.

Ali moved her hands down the goalkeeper’s defined abs which she could feel through her shirt and landed them on her hips. Ashlyn responded by gently entering her tongue into the defender’s mouth. Ali couldn’t repress the moan that escaped her lips as a sudden rush rippled through her body. Ali instinctively moved her hands to clasp the keeper’s bum in her own, fusing their bodies together in the process.

“I think you’re amazing,” Ash whispered against the brunette’s lips. Ali pulled away and curled her lips into a smile as she slowly opened her eyes again. 

Ash felt her heartbeat quicken once again as her eyes met Ali’s dark brown ones.

She licked her lips before speaking again, “I want you.”

Ali rested her forehead against the keeper’s with a sigh, “I want you too,” she admitted.

Ash felt Ali capture her lips in a kiss again, but this time it was much more urgent. Ali’s tongue immediately met with her own and Ash felt herself being pushed even further into Ali’s body. Ali’s hands moved to the button holding Ash’s blue blazer in place and popped it open in one quick motion. Her hands then moved to Ash’s strong shoulders and slipped the garment off to fall softly on the floor. Ash then felt herself being pushed slowly backwards onto the bed. She never imagined the defender to be this domineering when it came to this, and God, did she imagine it, but Ash liked what she was seeing; she liked it a lot.

With the brunette’s lips still firmly attached her own, Ash sat down slowly on the huge bed. Ashlyn’s mind wondered for a few seconds whose bed exactly this was. Probably Megan’s parents, like Ali had said. She hoped it was Megan’s parents and not Megan’s. The thought of doing it for the first time on her team mate’s bed didn’t settle well with her. If that’s what they were going to do; she hoped that’s what they were going to do. 

Ash snapped back to reality when she realised Ali wasn’t kissing her anymore. Instead she was stood a few feet away from the keeper with a mischievous smirk across her face.

Suddenly, without warning, Ali reached behind her for the zipper on her dress and with one swift motion; the black dress was at the defender’s ankles. Ashlyn’s mouth dropped at the sight before her. 

When she thought she could manage a coherent sentence, the blonde stammered, “You’re beautiful.” And God, did she mean it. 

Ali blushed a little at the compliment and it made her wonder where this sudden burst of confidence had come from. She put it down to Ashlyn. Ashlyn makes her confident. Ashlyn makes her feel like she can do anything.

She stepped forward towards the girl on the bed and began to straddle her, hands lost in her blonde locks and kissing her like she wanted to savour every minute. 

Ash’s hands roamed her newfound territory; Ali’s strong, defined thighs, her lean, athletic abs and landed to cup her soft, full breasts in her hands.

Ali’s lips moved to Ash’s neck, nibbling and gnawing on the soft flesh. Her hands moved to the tie the blonde was wearing and once removed, it was flung to the other side of the bedroom. Without looking, the brunette unbuttoned the crisp white shirt and it shortly joined the other discarded items of clothing on the floor. Ali’s lips once again devoured the blonde’s as she felt her hands creep behind her and unbutton her bra. Ali responded with the exact same action.

Without warning, Ali felt Ash’s tongue on her nipples and she felt her body jerk forward at the newfound feeling. She found herself moaning loudly in response to the touch; with her head thrown back in elation, she writhed her lower body into the goalkeeper’s.

Ash could sense the brunette’s urgency and with her strong arms, she lifted the brunette to put her lying down on the bed. As she removed her jeans and shoes, Ashlyn watched in awe as the defender writhed about on the bed, desperate to be touched again. Ashlyn soon found herself lying on top of the brunette engaged in a heated kiss. Ali wrapped her legs and arms around the blonde; eager for closer contact. Ashlyn moved her lips the defender’s neck and felt her stomach muscles contract at the noises Ali was emanating.

“Touch me,” the brunette breathed into the silent air and Ash had to repress a moan. God, Ali was so sexy right now.

Ash, pretty sure she could never say no to the defender, slid one hand up the other girl’s leg until she cupped her softly over her underwear.

Ali moaned in response and clutched the keeper’s tattooed arms for protection.

Pulling back, Ash swiftly stripped the defender of her remaining underwear. Overcome with desire, she shifted her body further south and licked just above Ali’s naval. Ali’s body jolted in response as her panting became louder and faster. Looking up at the brunette, Ash immediately entered her index finger into the other girl. Ali moaned in delight and pushed her head back against the bed. Ash couldn’t ignore how wet she felt the brunette was as she felt the desire within herself increase at the discovery.

Ali’s hands were now gripping the pillows above her and her eyes were clamped shut. As Ash entered more fingers inside the other girl and quickened her speed; she knew the defender was close. Ash decided to do something she had always imagined and moved her mouth to the brunette’s wetness. 

Ali almost screamed in response to the touch and it wasn’t long before her back was arched and she was calling out Ashlyn’s name. With Ali’s hand keeping her head firmly in place, Ash helped the brunette ride out her orgasm until her breathing had levelled out and she rested back down on the bed.

“Oh my god,” the brunette finally spoke.

Ash flopped her exhausted body next to the brunette’s and stared at the ceiling, “Nah, just me, Ashlyn,” she joked.

Ali laughed a little louder than she expected to; she was relieved at the lighter mood Ashlyn gave after such intense, powerful desire engulfed them both.

After a few more moments of silence, Ali got under the covers and turned her back to Ash. The blonde felt her heart drop at the cold action. She wasn’t sure what she wanted but did she not even get a kiss? Was that it?

When Ali realised the keeper wasn’t joining her after a few minutes she spoke up, “Ash, get in the damn bed and spoon me.”

The blonde giggled at the defender’s sense of humour and wrapped her toned arms around the other girl’s body as they drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Ashlyn groaned loudly as she awoke from her slumber. Her head was absolutely pounding and her mouth felt like the Sahara desert. She tried to think back to what exactly she drank last night but she couldn’t remember anything. Well, she could remember a certain brunette squirming beneath her fingers and her screaming her name still echoed in her mind. She smiled internally at the memory and she forgot her throbbing headache for a split second. 

The light glaring through the curtains told Ash it was probably after mid-day. Megan’s parents were coming back today and people were probably leaving already. She turned on her side to wake Ali. However, Ash’s eyes widened and she felt herself fully awake as the space beside her was empty. Ashlyn’s eyes searched the room for Ali’s clothes; maybe she’s just gone for a quick wee, but all of her items were nowhere to be found. It was as if last night was just a dream. An amazing, intense, very, very hot dream that Ashlyn hoped would certainly happen again. She flopped her head back down on the pillow with a thud as those expectations went out the window. Ali regretted last night when she woke up totally sober and probably totally straight; I knew this was a huge mistake, Ash thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should totally follow me on tumblr. ;) http://icouldseeformilesmilesmiles.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

Ash hadn’t seen Ali for the next two weeks. She wasn’t at practice and she wasn’t in school. Ash tried texting, calling, Facebook or any other form of communication and got no answer. Ashlyn’s head was in a complete mess. Yeah the last night they were both really, really drunk. But they had both said they wanted this; they wanted each other. It wasn’t like Ash forced anything on her; she had said the words “I want you.” Now Ashlyn was wishing she never did. She wished nothing ever happened between them. She had ruined any possible healthy relationship by drunkenly sleeping with the girl of her dreams the first night they were alone together. She remembered having doubts when Ali first kissed her; doubts that Ali was just experimenting, or this was just some horny, drunk endeavour. Now she wished she had listened to them.

Ali hadn’t been in school for two weeks but she was training soccer at home with her Dad. She just couldn’t face Ashlyn after what happened between them. She was embarrassed, ashamed and scared. She had never been so forward with anyone like that before. Drunken Ali was sure as hell a lot different to sober Ali. But she didn’t regret it. She liked Ash; really, really liked her. And that night was amazing; she couldn’t get it out of her head. She couldn’t get the feel of Ashlyn’s arms around her, her tattoos, her smile, her eyes, her lips out of her head. And that’s what terrified her. This girl had a hold of Ali. She had never felt like this about anyone before and definitely not a girl. Was Ali gay? Bisexual? Ashlyn-sexual? She had never even thought about girls before Ashlyn. But come to think of it, she hadn’t really thought about boys either. She just assumed she liked them because that’s what everyone else was doing.

One night during the week Ali was getting ready for bed when her phone rang. 

“Not Ashlyn again, leave me alone!” she mumbled to herself before looking at her phone.

“Stacey,” the screen read.

Ali contemplated before finally answering.

“Ali? Ali? Is that you? Are you alive or what the hell?!” the girl shouted dramatically.

“I’m alive…” she stated plainly.

“Well thank God for small miracles! Where the hell were you? You weren’t in school for the past two weeks and everyone was saying you weren’t at practice either. Some were saying your Dad went to jail and others were saying you had bird flu…” Stacey rambled.

I wonder what people would say if they knew the truth, Ali thought.

“My Dad is not in any legal trouble and my health is fine,” Ali said as she flopped down onto her bed.

“Then what the hell, Krieger?! Did something happen at the party? What a night by the way!” the brunette laughed.

“Yeah it was a good night…” Ali smiled to herself, suddenly remembering Ash’s face when she took off her dress and the way she told her she was beautiful.

“So something did happen?!” Stacey shrieked. “Oh my God, with Ashlyn?”

Ali stayed silent. She didn’t want to deny it because she kind of wanted someone to know. She obviously couldn’t tell her parents and she wasn’t close enough to any of her friends, apart from Stacey. Maybe if someone else knew, they would tell her what to do; tell her how much of a fool she’s being, to grow some balls and talk to Ash.

“What the fuck, Alexandra Blaire?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” she paused to breathe for a second, “Wait, what happened exactly?”

Ali blushed when she thought back to that night. Did Stacey really have to know all the gory details? She really wished her friend wasn’t such a nosy parker, but it did make her write great articles for the school newspaper. She just knew she wasn’t going to get away with telling her the bare minimum.

“Well, we kissed. Then we spent the night together,” Ali said shyly.

“Spent the night together? What does that even mean? Like you played scrabble? What?” 

Ali sighed heavily, “we slept together…” she mumbled.

“You what?!” the brunette practically screamed down the phone.

“You heard me…”

There was a few seconds of silence before Stacey finally spoke again.

“Jesus Als. That’s pretty deep. So are you gay now or what?” she asked, her voice levelled out now.

“I don’t know Stace…” Ali sighed. “I like her, that’s for sure. Does it even matter anyway?”

“Yeah you’re right, it doesn’t matter. Why have you been avoiding her though? That’s why you weren’t in school, right?”

“I’m scared Stace. I’ve never done anything like that before. It’s embarrassing. What if she doesn’t even like me and it was just some fooling around?”

“Oh come on, Ali! She’d have to like you at least a bit. You need to talk to her; avoiding her won’t solve anything, that’s for sure. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Al. And I’ve seen the way you look at her. Don’t be an idiot and throw that away.”

As much of a joker as Stacey was, she sure as hell gave good advice when Ali needed it. 

“You’re right,” she nodded. “Thanks, Stace, for understanding.”

“No problem, kiddo. Just don’t try it on with me, alright? I ain’t into that.”

Ali laughed, “I promise. See you tomorrow.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Ali finally showed up to practice the next day. The other girls, apart from Ash, embraced her and told her how much she was missed. She told them she was sick but had been practicing a little, which was partially true. Ashlyn watched this encounter without saying a word; she was going to wait until after practice to have her say.

Ali waited until the locker room had cleared after practice to catch up with Ashlyn. She was mad; Ali knew it and Ali didn’t blame her. Ash hadn’t passed the ball to her all evening, ignoring her pleas, deliberately passing it to someone else. She knew it was childish, but she needed to let the defender know she was in the wrong. 

“Ash…” the defender said softly as she approached the blonde quickly packing her sports bag.

No answer.

“Ash, we need to talk…”

The keeper roughly threw her remaining belongings in her bag, zipped it and tried to barge passed the brunette.

Ali shot her arm out to prevent the keeper from passing.

“Excuse me; I’m trying to get past.”

Ali could sense the annoyance in the taller girl’s voice and pleaded with her.

“Ashlyn, I’m so sorry. If you’ll just hear me out, please.” 

The brunette searched the keeper’s light blue eyes. They were full of hurt, anger and betrayal; all caused by Ali. Her heart sunk at the realization of what she had done.

“You think you can just fuck me and not speak to me again?” the blonde snapped. “I’ve never felt so shit in my whole life. Way to treat someone.” 

Tears were now forming in her blue eyes and Ashlyn tried her best to suppress them.

Ali couldn’t stand to watch the keeper so upset; she felt herself blubbing up at the sight.

“I’m so, so sorry Ash,” Ali said honestly, placing a tender hand on the other girl’s forearm.

“I was just scared. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. And I’ve never done anything like that before. I was embarrassed. I’m not like that. I didn’t want other people to find out and I just…” the brunette could feel her voice croaking at her admission.

“Do you regret it?” Ash asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Ali shook her head back and forth immediately, “of course not. I really, really like you Ash and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I’d love to try again.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath and sat on the bench. She was relieved that Ali didn’t regret that night and that she really liked her too.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, no one knows. And I really like you too; I’m crazy about you. But you’re not even out, Ali. How could we have a relationship?”

Ali took a seat next to the keeper, “No one has to know. It’s no one’s business,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Ash raised her eyebrows at Ali, “What, you want us to have a secret relationship or something? Sneaking around behind everyone’s back?”

Ali knew it wasn’t ideal and Ash deserved better but she had no other option until she came out to her family and friends.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders again, “do you have a better idea?”

It was a good thing Ash was so crazy about the defender, so she took what she could get from her, even if it meant a secret relationship.

The blonde sighed heavily and shook her head, “Alright, Kriegs, you’re on.”

Ali grinned widely before wrapping her arms around the keeper and locking their lips together. 

What had Ash just got herself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: naughty bits.

Ashlyn giggled as her back collided hard with the locker room wall. Ali had her hands on her shoulders and was kissing her sloppily. The familiar foggy haze of desire wrapped around them as they felt themselves getting carried away. This was becoming a regular thing now, making out at any sign that they were alone. It was usually after practice or a game in the locker room. It wasn’t ideal but they had to take what they could get. A moan rippled through Ali’s throat as slender fingers thread through her hair, pulling her even closer. Ashlyn let out a sigh of approval as the older girl’s thigh slipped between her legs and she felt herself instinctively push down on it. Ashlyn trailed her hands under the brunette’s jersey, running her fingers over her defined figure. Ali moved her lips to the keeper’s exposed neck, attacking the soft flesh beneath. Ash moved her hands to cup the brunette’s bum, instantly fusing their bodies together and any space that was between them instantly vanishing. Ash felt her body shudder at the kisses Ali was leaving all over her neck and jawline. She pushed harder down on the other girl’s thigh; praying that she would get the not so subtle hint.

Ali seemed to understand the blonde’s silent plea as she pulled back to envelope the girl in another heated exchange. The brunette trailed one hand down the keeper’s slender stomach and let her finger trail inside the waistband of her shorts. Ash moaned at the contact and wished the brunette would touch her all over.

“Al…” the keeper managed to breathe out between heated kisses.

“Mmm?” the brunette asked innocently as she slides one hand into the keeper’s shorts, cupping her wetness over her underwear.

“Oh fuck”, the blonde moaned absently.

“You’re so sexy, Ash,” Ali mumbled into the blonde’s mouth as she slid her tongue inside to meet hers.

Ashlyn loved how dominant and vocal the defender was during sex. It was the complete opposite of what she imagined the otherwise quiet, shy, introvert would be. Even if they were just making out, the defender would moan and sigh and tell Ashlyn how hot she thought she was.

Ashlyn was brought back to reality when the brunette suddenly slid two fingers inside her and began nibbling her earlobe. Ash slams her head back against the wall with a moan as the brunette moves inside her. 

“You’re so wet” Ali mumbles into her neck and the blonde feels like she’s going to cave any second with that remark.

Ash’s fingers clutch onto the defender’s broad shoulders while she thrusts her hips into her as her fingers continue to pump in and out of her. 

Ash’s heaving breathing suddenly hitches as Ali curls her fingers inside her, desperate to send her girl over the edge. There is no rhythm to her hips anymore as her whole body goes numb and all that exists are her and Ali. 

Sensing the blonde is close, Ali leans back to meet her brown eyes. They hold each other’s gaze for what feels like forever, until Ali leaned forward slowly and gently swept her lips across the blonde’s. She felt Ash whine against her lips before her tongue enters the girl’s mouth and they connect softly. It was with this action that Ash felt herself start to unravel. 

“Al…” she mumbles through the kiss as their lips fuse together hard pulling the brunette flush against her. Ali felt Ash’s inner muscles contract and clench around her fingers, their bodies so close it wasn’t possible to determine where one ended and the other began, she whimpers Ash’s name in response. Her fingers finally slowed as she allowed Ash to ride out the end of her orgasm. She kissed the blonde slowly, before she pulled back and rested their foreheads together. Ash went limp against her and she leaned forward to rest her forehead on Ali’s shoulder, breathing deeply as Ali just held her.

After a moment of silence in which the whole world felt like it was waiting on their next move, Ali spoke.

“I love you.”

Ash instantly raised her head from Ali’s shoulder and looked at the brunette. She could see the sincerity, honesty but most of all the love in her face. Her chest tightened as if to tell her she loved her too.

“I love you too, Ali.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************

“The dinner was beautiful, thank you Mrs. Krieger”.

Ali’s mom shook her head in dismissal, “It’s no trouble, Ashlyn. And please, call me Debbie.”

Ashlyn smiled at how well she got on with Ali’s family. Her parents adored her and always said how much of a good influence she was on her daughter, how she was Ali’s idol and she never stopped talking about her. It made Ashlyn wonder if things would be different if they knew she was in fact her daughter’s girlfriend. That they were in love and it wasn’t just some teenage phase.

“We’re just going to go upstairs, mom,” Ali announced as she stood up to leave the table.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

“Your parents love me,” Ashlyn teased as they lay on Ali’s bed watching tv absently.

“Yeah, sometimes I think more than me,” Ali smirked, her head resting on Ash’s shoulder.

“Who couldn’t love you?” Ash asked as she playfully smacked Ali’s bum.

Ali didn’t respond to the blonde’s playful nature. This was beginning to irritate Ash a little. Whenever they were in Ali’s or Ash’s house; Ali was anxious about choosing her words or even looking at Ash the wrong way. It was like she was terrified of being found out. Ash knew it wasn’t her fault, and she wasn’t ashamed of her, she was just scared that people would see her differently. Treat her differently. Since moving to Satellite High, Ali had become somewhat popular; a far cry from her previous social standing in her last school. Ali relished on this newfound popularity and was terrified of it all crashing down in flames.

Ash put both arms around her girl and pulled her closer. She placed a soft kiss on the defender’s head but Ali still didn’t respond. If they were anywhere besides their parent’s house, Ash was sure Ali would be ripping her clothes off by now. Ash didn’t understand, it was ok to potentially be caught in public by the entire school but not ok for their parents to find out?

“Do I get a kiss?” the blonde asked, testing exactly how far the brunette would go.

Ali leaned up and placed a quick peck on the keeper’s lips.

“A proper kiss?”

“My parents might walk in, Ash,” Ali whined in response.

Ash rolled her eyes, “no, they won’t.”

“What are you rolling your eyes for?” the brunette snapped, moving away from the blonde’s embrace.

Ash sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I just don’t understand, Ali! It’s ok for you to have your way with me in the locker room when anyone could walk in, but when it’s your parents or my parents, we can’t even kiss? It’s stupid, Al!” Ash threw her hands in the air in frustration. She knew this was never going to be easy.

“I’ve told you before, Ash! It’s hard for me, ok? I’m not like you; I don’t look like a lesbian, I’m girly. People think I like boys. People think I’m normal. I want to keep it that way,” the defender blurted out before thinking, immediately regretting it.

Ash sat there, speechless. Was her girlfriend really that ignorant and narrow-minded? 

“I think I should leave,” the keeper mumbled, rising from the bed and beginning to gather her belongings.

“Ash, babe, please,” the brunette begged, “I didn’t mean it like that. Don’t go, please. We can talk about it.”

“What is there to talk about? I know exactly how you feel now, Ali. And that’s fine.”

Ashlyn reached the door of Ali’s bedroom but turned around before exiting.

“If your reputation with some stupid high school girls and a community where people don’t even know you beyond the name ‘Ali Krieger’ means more to you than I do, then I guess we’re done.”

Ashlyn slammed the door behind her before rushing down the stairs, not bothering to say goodbye to the Krieger family.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been weeks since Ashlyn had even acknowledged Ali; on the pitch there was no communication, no banter and absolutely no physical contact. Ali missed that the most, the flirting on the field, other players just put it down to friendliness but they both knew it was something deeper. Ali knew she did something terrible and she regretted it deeply. She wanted to make it up to Ashlyn but the blonde was completely blanking her. She knew she screwed up big time. 

On the other hand, Ashlyn felt betrayed by Ali. The girl she loved was not who she thought she was. She was a self-centred, judgmental, ignorant person in Ashlyn’s mind. She couldn’t even bare to look at the defender when she saw her. She saw and heard her pleading, apologetic glances and remarks, but the keeper couldn’t bring herself to even acknowledge her. She was heartbroken and nothing Ali could do could fix that. She knew it was a bad idea getting in this deep with closeted soccer star Ali Krieger.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Do you want more potatoes, Alibean?” 

Ali shook her head at her mother. She knew she was being ungrateful and rude towards her lately but she couldn’t help it. She was mad. Mad at herself for being so scared. Scared to be who she truly is. She knew it was wrong to take that out on her mom.

Debbie sighed and sat next to the brunette at the table.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” The older woman searched her daughter’s eyes for any kind of an answer. Ali had been so distant lately, so not herself. She hated seeing her daughter like this. It had never happened before and Debbie wasn’t so sure how to approach it. Kyle and Ali were always smiling, happy kids and for that Debbie was eternally grateful. 

Ali shook her head slightly and turned away from her mom’s burning gaze.

“Nothing” she whispered. She felt her voice croak when she spoke and she internally cursed herself. She was sure if she never opened her mouth, the tears wouldn’t form. But here they were, threatening to escape, her body warning her that it was hurt, heartbroken.

Debbie felt her heart in her throat too at the sight of her daughter in such despair. Especially not knowing the cause of her pain made it even worse. She enveloped the young girl in a tight embrace and let her sob loudly into her chest. Whatever was causing this hurt to her daughter, Debbie was determined to find out.

Debbie soothed the brunette until her sobs subsided and she was ready to speak.

“Ali, baby, please tell me what’s wrong. Whatever is bothering you, it sure as heck won’t go away unless you talk about it.”

Ali knew her mom was right. She had to tell someone what she was going through. These past few months had been a whirlwind of emotions; moving school, becoming a local figure in her new town, joining a new soccer team with a group of girls she’s never interacted with before, meeting Ashlyn, falling in love with Ashlyn, falling out with Ashlyn, realizing she’s gay. Yeah, that happened too. Ali was pretty damn sure she was gay.

“Are you being bullied? Because if you are Ali, we can sort it. All you have to do is nod.”

Ali didn’t respond.

“Is it the soccer? Is there too much pressure? You can stop playing for a few weeks Ali, if that will help?”

“Are your grades failing? I’m sure the school would contact me if that was the case. Or are you just struggling with your grades because we can get help for-“

“-I’m gay mom!” 

Ali wasn’t sure where that came from, but she sure as hell was sick of lying, sneaking around and fooling herself. It hurt her but more importantly it hurt Ash. She did it for Ashlyn; this is what she would want. She would want her to be honest with herself and not care what other people think. That’s the only way she could be happy and successful in life; she knew that now.

Ali’s mom didn’t speak for what seemed like an eternity. She still held her daughter tight in her arms. She was still the beautiful, talented, kind, smart Ali she was 5 minutes ago. Now she was just beautiful, talented, kind, smart and gay Ali. And Debbie was totally ok with that.

She placed her hand on her daughter’s chin to signal her to look at her. Hesitantly, Ali raised her head and looked worryingly at her mother. Debbie could see the fear and worry on her daughter’s tear-streaked face and it tugged at her heart strings.

“I want you to know Ali that I completely love and support you no matter who you are. Please don’t ever hesitate to tell me anything again because you’re my daughter and it’s my job to protect and support you throughout your life. And that’s all you’re gonna get from me, 100%.”

If Ali wasn’t bawling before, she sure was now. She definitely had the best mom in the world.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ali was determined to tell Ashlyn the good news. After all, the main reason she told her family was because of Ashlyn. She wanted them to be together, properly, and that couldn’t happen if they weren’t honest with those around them.

After yet another practice session in which the keeper chose to ignore her, Ali cornered the blonde in the locker room when everyone else had left. This must have been the first time in a long time the keeper didn’t throw everything into a bag and rush out the door in case Ali would approach her. Instead she was slowly packing up her stuff next to her locker when Ali met her.

Ash spun around once her bag was packed and bumped straight into the defender who was standing right behind her, wordless.

“Jesus Christ! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

The blonde struggled to get her breath back, Ali genuinely terrifying her.

“Sorry… I just, um, I wanted to talk.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath before speaking, “what is there to say, Al? You want to get back with me? You want to work things out? If you’re not willing to grow the fuck up then I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“I told my mom,” the brunette snapped back.

Ash couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

“What? That you’re gay?”

Ali nodded. “I didn’t say anything about you. But yeah, my family knows now. They’re fine with it. I did it for you.”

Ashlyn scoffed, “For me? You don’t get it, do you Ali? I wanted you to be honest with yourself! Tell your family for yourself, not me!”

“What are you yelling at me for? I did what you wanted and it’s still not good enough!”

Ashlyn sighed and ran her hands through her hair. As much as she loved the girl standing in front of her, all they seemed to do lately is argue and disagree on everything. Maybe they were too alike, she thought.

Suddenly, a girl dressed in full kit entered the locker room. It was Megan, Megan who had the house party all those weeks ago. She had a smirk on her face. She just heard everything. Ashlyn stared blankly at the midfielder past Ali, causing Ali to spin around to see who was there.

“Well, well, well,” Megan said as she stood in the middle of the floor with her hands on her hips. “What’s going on here then?”

“None of your business,” Ashlyn snapped back.

Ali smiled internally; did she just indirectly protect her?

“Well since I just heard your little encounter; it’s definitely my business now,” the midfielder smirked.

Ashlyn stepped in front of Ali to be face to face with Megan.

“You tell anyone about this I’ll have you kicked off the team,” the blonde threatened.

As scared as Ali was right now of her secret being exposed; she felt comforted that Ash was protecting her. She knew she wasn’t ready to come out yet and even though she wanted her to, Ash still wanted it done in Ali’s own time and on her own terms.

“And how are you gonna do that huh? That armband saying ‘captain’ doesn’t give you any power. It just makes you think you have power; makes you feel important.”

Ashlyn looked to the ground. She was right. Megan was a key player. There was no way coach would take her off the team if Ash asked.

“No one is supposed to know about this, Megan. Please, don’t say anything,” she hated it but all Ashlyn had left was to beg and plead. She’d do anything to protect her girl, even if they didn’t see eye to eye sometimes.

“On one condition.”

Ash swallowed, “yeah?”

“You give me the armband, make me captain. And I’ll pretend I never heard anything.”

Wow, this bitch was cold. Being team captain meant the world to Ash, she worked hard for the title and leading the team was her thing. People looked up to her, came to her for advice. The position was like it was made for someone like Ash. Not Megan. Megan couldn’t lead a flock of sheep into a pen if she tried, never mind a soccer team.

Ashlyn glanced at the defender standing next to her. She could feel her eyes burning into her, desperate for a response. Ash could see she was terrified. She knew one day Ali would be ready to tell people about them, but the last thing she wanted was to be outed by someone else. Given that Ali had told her family; that was a huge step. A huge step that Ash both admired and commended. 

Still looking at Ali’s big brown eyes, filled with fear, Ash responded, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on the old tumblr, www.icouldseeformilesmilesmiles.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, think this might be the last chapter. :( I've had so much fun writing this fic and thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. It made my day, honestly. Hopefully in the future, I'll write something else Krashlyn related as I absolutely adore them. :D

Ashlyn felt completely drained for the next few weeks. In a short space of time, she had lost the girl she loved and lost her position as team captain. The two things she cherished most in life gone in a flash and Ashlyn felt hopeless. She still enjoyed playing for the team but seeing Megan’s desperate attempts to lead the team made her frustrated and angry. It should have been her shouting out orders and giving motivational speeches. But she can’t say she regretted giving up her position; she did it for Ali. She would do anything for Ali, any time. Sure, she could become captain again sometime in the future, but Ali only had one chance to come out to everybody and she didn’t deserve to be outed by everyone.

Ali also felt the consequences of Ash’s actions. She could see how Ash felt completely hopeless recently and she felt it was all because of her. The smiling, joking, flirty Ashlyn was gone and replaced with someone Ali didn’t recognise. Ash explained over and over to her that it wasn’t her fault, that yes, Ash did it for her, but Ali’s happiness meant more to her than team captain. Ali was grateful; no one had ever done something like that for her before. But she couldn’t repress the overwhelming feeling of guilt as a result.

As for their relationship, Ali and Ash were back on speaking terms. They weren’t back dating again but Ash was beginning to forgive Ali for all her wrongdoings and faults. They both had realised over the past few months that nobody is perfect and no relationship is perfect. The only way relationships work out is if both people are willing to work at it and fight for one another. They were both growing up faster than they had to recently but this was healthy for them in the long-term and maybe they could start again in the future.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

One night Ali was watching tv with her Mom, Dad and brother in the living room when she heard her phone ring loudly. She sighed as she thought it might be Stacey or one of the girls on the team wondering again, why Ash wasn’t captain anymore.

She looked at the screen with a confused expression, she didn’t recognise the number. She hesitated before answering.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is Alexandra Krieger there?”

The voice sounded like a man, a professional man.

Ali sat up straight and cleared her throat, “Yes, yes. Speaking.”

“Oh great. Hi Alexandra, my name is Clyde Williams speaking on behalf of Gatorade. After much speculation and deliberation, I would like to congratulate you on winning Gatorade National Women's Soccer Player of the Year award. The presentation will be held tomorrow at your school for you to receive this award.”

Ali’s mouth dropped. She was speechless. Gatorade National Women's Soccer Player of the Year award was the award every young soccer player dreamed of winning. She never even imagined she would be considered not alone win the damn thing. She repressed the urge to scream in delight and spoke again when she realised she had not said anything for a few moments.

“You still there, Alexandra?”

“Yes, yes, I’m here. Thank you so much. Thank you, it means the world. I can’t even explain.” Ali stopped talking when she realised she was about to burst into tears of joy. All the hard work and determination had paid off for once. This was definitely a huge relief after everything that had happened recently.

The man at the end of the line laughed lightly, “Always great to hear, Alexandra. We’ll be seeing you tomorrow. And congratulations, again.”

Ali managed to mumble a quiet “thank you” before she hung up and the tears started falling. She explained what had happened to her family which resulted in lots of jumping up and down, kisses and hugs and screams of delight.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Ali was a bag of nerves. She usually never got nervous but today she was told she would be making a short speech upon collecting her award in front of the whole school. Her family had also come for the big day and Ali was feeling the pressure. 

The assembly hall was beginning to get full now as the students noisily made their way inside. Some smiled and offered their congratulations when they met Ali inside, who was standing awkwardly at the back of the hall. She was told to stand here so the man operating the spotlights knows where to go once her name is announced. Not terrifying, not terrifying at all. 

Ali immediately noticed a familiar blonde keeper approaching her across the hallway. She had a big smile planted on her face, something which warmed Ali’s heart as she hadn’t seen it in so long.

She enveloped the defender in a tight hug; Ash’s hugs were always the best. Ali felt so safe and cosy in them and never wanted to let go.

“Congratulations. I’m so happy for you,” the keeper whispered into the brunette’s hair.

Ali felt her tummy flutter at the exchange. She hadn’t been this close to Ash for a long time and God, did she miss the familiar scent, the feeling of Ash’s defined muscles and the sound of her soft, gentle voice.

Ash placed a soft kiss on the defender’s cheek as she pulled away and Ali blushed a little at the unexpected action.

“Thanks. I just got the phone call last night. Completely out of the blue,” Ali shook her head in astonishment. She still couldn’t believe it.

“I knew you’d do it, Kriegs. You’ve got a killer talent. Just don’t get it again next year, it’s my turn next year,” the keeper grinned widely and Ali couldn’t help but laugh which caused Ash to grin even wider if that was possible.

They hadn’t had an exchange like this in a long time. There was no arguing, no disagreements, just two girls who knew they were made for each other trying to make it work as best they could. If they both kept this up, Ali thought, they might just be back on track. But Ali had one last thing left to do.

Both girls were pulled from their trance of just staring at one another when the principal announced that the ceremony was beginning to start.

Ashlyn grabbed the brunette’s hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

“Go get ‘em, kid.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Alexandra has been mentioned countless times both here and Virginia. People can’t stop talking about this young girl who stuns everyone on the pitch with her energy, her strength, her agility but most of all her positivity when it comes to the game. Teammates have come to me numerous times asking for Alexandra to be made captain, commenting that Alexandra needs more recognition for the hard work she puts in. I’d also like to take this opportunity to announce Alexandra as the new team captain at our school. Alexandra is a credit to our school, as both her academic and soccer performances tell us. I can’t think of anyone better to present this award to than Alexandra Krieger.”

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as Ali made her way to the stage. She tried to ignore the huge crowds that had formed cheering her name as she focused on trying not to fall over in her heels.

Both the principal and spokespeople for Gatorade hugged and congratulated her as they presented her with her award. She beamed with pride and delight as she recognised her family sitting in the front row. Of course her Mum and Dad were in tears and Kyle whistled loudly through his fingers.

Once the crowd had quietened down, Ali gulped before speaking, “It’s such an honour to stand up here today to accept this award. I’ll admit I was terrified before moving Satellite High School from Virginia. It’s amazing how different two states can be but I immediately felt welcomed and wanted by the school, my teammates and my classmates.”

Ali looked up and her eyes immediately caught the blues of Ash’s. The keeper smiled encouragingly and Ali felt motivated to continue.

“I feel overwhelmed by the support. But there’s one person I wouldn’t be standing up here today without. Ashlyn Harris, since I’ve met you, you’ve stood by me, encouraged me, supported me but most of all, loved me. You are an amazingly talented, kind and generous person and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you, Ash.” 

Both girls now had tears streaming down their face as the crowd erupted once again into cheers. Ali made her way down the steps of the stage to meet the keeper, the blonde, the girl who taught her to be brave no matter what. Ashlyn outstretched her arms for a hug once she approached but Ali had a different idea. She cupped the keeper’s face in her hands and kissed her harder, with more love, with more compassion than ever before. The entire school cheered with delight and support at the action. Ashlyn’s tears were not stopping anytime soon and Ali could taste them on her own lips. She was overcome with pride and joy at what her girlfriend just did. Yeah, girlfriend, she was pretty sure they were back on now and neither could be happier.


End file.
